Waiting Room
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Post Aliyah OneShot: "But that goes to show you: Five months, four agents, three plane transfers, two hospital rooms, and one waiting room could change a lot." Dedicated to Kerrison.


**Hm, I'm beginning to enjoy writing post Aliyah fics. But, whatever. This one is less angsty.**

Although, it is like, 12:33 AM.  
**  
Oh well.**

Disclaimer & Spoiler: Spoilers for Aliyah and I don't hear anymusic.... :(

* * *

The hospital smelled of sterile clothes and plastic. The beeping of heart monitors were in perfect harmony, making a strange song. Nurses walked around in their nurse outfits, and doctors talked in hushed voices outside patients rooms. Waiting rooms had televisions on with talk shows blaring, and the chairs were over stuffed and too small. I shifted in the seat and tried to get more comfortable. The arms cut into my side, and I sighed. I got up, deciding that standing was better than sitting in that god-for-saken chair. I wasn't even paying attention to the TV, but Dr. Phil wasn't interesting anyway. I had been in the waiting room for four hours, and I was already sick of daytime TV.

"Tony DiNozzo?"

I turned around to see a nurse standing in the doorway, a clipboard in her arm. She had that fake smile plastered on her face, and I couldn't help but wince at it.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, and she actually smiled for real.

"She's out of surgery. Right now, she is in a sterile room as a precaution. She's still under too." The nurse said, and I smiled at her.

"Can I see her?" I asked, and she looked at the sheet on her clipboard. She looked at some of the pages, and then back up at me.

"Yes, but you'll have to scrub up." She said, and I nodded. She led me down the hall, and to the clean room wing. I followed her into the scrub down area, and took the gown she handed me. I slipped the covers over my shoes, and washed my arms. After slipping on the gown, I walked into the hallway outside the clean rooms. The only sound was the heart monitor and the padding of our feet as we walked. I saw a family sitting around a man with his whole body wrapped up in gauze. I felt my heart sink at the look on the oldest woman's face, and I looked straight ahead. The nurse led me to the last room, and I looked in through the glass.

"You can only be in there for fifteen minutes." The nurse said, and I nodded. I walked into the room, and my feet stopped at the sight in front of me.

Lying in a sitting position, Ziva looked helpless and broken. My eyes went straight to her face and the bruises and cut glaring at me. I then looked at her arms, and I saw the bandages on her cuts. Her right leg was wrapped in a cast, and propped up on some pillows. Her other leg wasn't touched, and it was sticking out from under the blanket. I couldn't move towards the bed, and I just watched her for a minute. Then I remembered my fifteen minute allowed time, and forced my feet to move over to the bed.

This seat was a little better than the one in the waiting room, and I was a little peeved. I was going to be spending more time in the waiting room than in here. Nevertheless, at least my time in here would be comfortable. I moved the chair closer to her bed, and took her hand tenderly in mine. I winced as I felt the gauze wrapping up her cuts. I felt awkward sitting there just looking at her and my brain started to work.

"Hey Ziva. I know you're kind of asleep, but I came to see you. Well, actually I've been here since you were flown in from South America. Gosh, that makes you sound like cargo. That's stupid." I said, rubbing my face with my free hand. I pulled on my mouth.

"So, I've been here since then. It's been two weeks. You have been in and out of surgery, in ISU, and in an isolation room. This is the first time I have been able to be with you, and I'm in a clean suit. I look like Elf-Lord. Speaking of the Probie, he did come to visit. But, you weren't out of surgery yet. He said he'll be back later."

I looked at her face, and dropped my head. I was speaking to someone who couldn't even hear me. And even if she did, she would probably be too angry at me to care to listen. I sighed, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Ziva. I know it's a sign of weakness to apologize, but I think that between friends it's okay. And, well. We might not be the best of friends right now, but I should have said sorry a while ago. I should have said sorry over two months ago. But I didn't. Because I'm stupid. I really am." I rested my chin on my hand, and my elbow on her bed. I shut my eyes, and just thought.

"And you know, the worst part is I'm telling you this and you probably can't hear me. How big of a coward am I? Gosh, Zee-vah this sucks. I am sorry for what you had to go through, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I know I should say this when you awake, but I'm saying it now. And I'm sorry for killing Micheal, and probably causing you to have to go through this. Gosh, it's all my fault." I whispered the last part. I looked at her face again, and sighed when I saw she was still dozing off the anesthesia.

I sat back but kept her hand in mine. I was tired, having not slept in a couple days. I spent every day in that waiting room, waiting.

It seemed like a double negative to say that I was waiting in the waiting room, but that was all I did. I talked to one of the nurses a lot, and she started to stop by in the evening. She started to bring me dinner, and we talked about everything. I found out that her husband was in the army, and she was waiting for him to come home.

After I found that out, we had a lot in common to talk about.

I settled back in the chair, finding it was even more comfortable now. I sighed, letting my head fall to the side. I kept my eyes open though, watching Ziva closely. I wanted her to wake up, but at the same time, I was afraid of what she would say. I didn't want her anger, and I didn't want her to kick me out.

I just didn't want to go back to that damn waiting room.

She stirred in her sleep, moving so she was facing me. She shifted her hips, and her broken leg fell over her other one. She tried to bend her legs up so she was curled, but her cast prevented it. She bent her non-broken leg up, and then she laid still. I watched for a minute, and then moved so I was sitting with my elbow resting back next to her where our hands laid.

I looked at her face, and reached up to touch the one part that wasn't bruised and broken. I sighed, tilting my head to the side.

"You still look beautiful, even with all the bruises and cuts. Your hair is... oh god you hair is cut. I wish it was wavy, but the nurses pulled it up in a ponytail. But you have bangs now." I joked lightly, remembering when she had bangs. She looked good with bangs. I reached up and moved her hair off her face. She snuggled her face into my hand, and I smiled slightly. I ran my finger down her nose, and she moved her nose up to my finger. I let my hand rest under her cheek, and she nestled her head into my hand.

"I'm sorry Ziva." I said quietly, rubbing my thumb gently over her cheek.

"You can stop saying that now."

I froze when I heard her voice, and then smiled when I saw her smirk. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, and I felt my stomach flip.

"Hey Zee-vah." I said quietly, and she smiled sadly.

"I heard everything you said." She said, and I winced.

"You did?" I asked, and she nodded. Her soft skin rubbed against my hand. I smiled at her, and moved my thumb over her cheekbone.

"I meant what I said though. I really am sorry." I said, moving my hand out of hers. She grabbed it again, and I looked down at our hands. She moved so our fingers were entwined, and I smiled.

"I know. And I am sorry as well. I am sorry for not listening." She said, and I squeezed her hand. I looked up at the clock, and sighed.

"I'm going to have to go back to the waiting room soon." I said, and she frowned.

"Have you really been in there since I got here?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Yes, I have. My ass has a cramp." I said, wiggling my butt. Ziva laughed, and I felt my heart pound at the sound. It was so enlightening.

We didn't notice the nurse slip inside, and when she walked over to Ziva's side, I smiled up at her.

"Hi Judy." I said, and she smiled at us and our arrangement.

"Hey Tony." She said to me, "Miss David, how are you feeling?" She asked Ziva, and Ziva looked up at her.

"I am feeling fine. Does he really have to leave?" She asked, and I felt myself smirk. Judy nodded sadly.

"We have to run a couple tests. He will only be gone for about twenty minutes, and then he can sit in here as long as he wants. You'll be moved to a regular room after a while." Judy said, and Ziva nodded.

"Thank you." She said, turning her head back to face me. I smiled at her, and Judy gave me the look. I sighed.

"I'll be back." I said to Ziva, kissing her forehead where there were no injuries. She shut her eyes, and I stroked her cheek gently. I led myself out, slipping out of the clean clothes when I got to the airlock chamber.

I walked back down the hall, avoiding the waiting room. But then I remembered all my stuff was in there, and I walked inside. I was surprised to see McGee sitting there.

"Tony, there you are. Where were you?" He asked, handing me my jacket.

"Ziva got out of surgery, and I was sitting with her. She woke up." I said, and McGee nodded. I walked out of the room, and McGee followed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and I pointed down the hall.

"Anywhere but that damn waiting room." I said, and McGee smiled.

--

We walked down to the main floor, stopping at the gift shop to buy Ziva something. I found a bouquet of red roses, and decided to get them for her. I never thought of her as the one to coddle a bear.

"What did she say to you?" McGee asked, and I glared at him.

"What do you mean, Probie?" I shot back, and he didn't flinch. After two months of me being touchy, he was used to my lashing out.

"Well, I know you guys weren't exactly on the best terms before this all happened. What did she say?" He asked, and I blew air out between my teeth.

"She said she heard me." I said, paying for the roses. McGee looked stumped.

"She heard you? What did you say?" He asked, and I looked at him.

"You are being McNosy, McWonder all. Stop McSnooping around." I snapped at him, and I saw his smile.

"You haven't made that many variations of my name in a long time. I guess you are feeling okay then." He said, and I smiled.

"Yes, I am feeling great."

We walked down the hall to the clean rooms, and I saw that Ziva's room was empty. I saw Judy and caught up with her.

"Where is Ziva?" I asked, and she smiled at me.

"We moved her to a room of her own. She'll be staying there permanently until she is healed enough to go home." Judy said, and she told me the room number. I walked to the elevator, and McGee followed me.

"You were here enough to have a nurse know you by first name?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"We had a lot in common. Her husband is away fighting in Iraq." I said, and McGee nodded.

"Oh I see. You guys bonded because your loved ones aren't in reach." He said, and I looked at him.

"Loved ones?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, that is the term I used."

I rolled my eyes, looking at the elevator wall.

"You're McLoco now." I said, and his smile got a little bit bigger.

We walked down the hall to Ziva's room, where we found her sitting up in bed talking to the doctor. I noticed her smile when she saw us walk in, and the doctor nodded our way.

"I assume you are here to see Miss David." He said, and I could only think "_way to state the obvious_."

"Yes." McGee said, and the doctor nodded.

"I'll leave you alone then." He said, walking out the door. I put the roses on the bedside table, and Ziva smiled at me.

"Thanks Tony." She said, running her finger over a petal. I sat down in the chair, watching her. She looked at McGee, and took the little stuffed panda he had gotten her. She smiled widely at it, and snuggled it close to her chest.

"Thank you McGee." She said, brushing her fingers over the soft fur of the panda. She put it next to her side, and settled back into the pillows of her bed. McGee rested against the wall, pulling out his cell phone. He moved out of the room to use it.

"He's really sweet." Ziva stated, and I nodded. I grabbed her hand again, and she looked at me.

"How are you?" She asked, and I smirked.

"I should be asking you that. You are the one that has over fifty cuts on her body." I said, and she shrugged.

"I've had worse. How are you?" She asked again, and I sighed.

"I'm much better now that you are awake. And I'm out of that damn waiting room." I said, rubbing my back. She laughed softly, then looked at me seriously.

"Tony, you look awful. Did you sleep the past two months?" She asked, hitting it right on the nose. I cringed at how good she was.

"Yeah." I said, and she looked at me straight in the eyes. I actually felt uncomfortable.

"Tony." She said, and I glared back. We had a staring contest, in which I lost.

"No." I said, and she sighed.

"Why not?" She asked, moving so she was sitting up again. I watched her wince at the pain of moving her stitches, but she smiled all the same.

"Because, I was worried." I said, and she pursed her lips.

"I know when you are lying through your teeth Tony." She said.

"You got that one right." I said, and she smiled.

"Stop trying to change the subject, and ha." She said. I chuckled at her demeanor.

"Ziva, I really was worried." I said, and she tilted her head. I knew she wanted more of an answer.

"Was that all?" She asked, and I sighed.

"Ziva." I said, sounding like a child. She giggled quietly, and I felt my heart flip again. She covered her mouth with her good hand, and looked at me.

"Tony, you were honest with me earlier. Can't you be honest now?" She asked, and I sighed.

"It was easier then. I thought you were asleep." I said.

"I could pretend to be asleep." She said, and I shook my head while smiling.

"But I'll know you are pretending." I said, and I felt like I was a little kid. She smiled.

"Well, then I guess we are bolted."

"Screwed." I said, and she smirked. I tilted my head.

"You did that on purpose." I said, and she nodded.

"I know how much you love to edit my English." She said quietly, and I recognized the honesty and sincerity. I reached up and gently caressed her face again, and she nuzzled her cheek in my hand. I was beginning to like this, the softer side of Ziva. The side that would let me touch her, and coddle her. Although, I loved the spitfire side of her just as much, possibly even more.

"I couldn't sleep because I was afraid." I admitted softly, and she looked at me. I saw the shook in her expression, but she quickly covered it up.

"Tony, why?" She asked, and I took in a deep breath.

"Because, someone I love dearly was just down the hall, but I couldn't go see her because they were afraid she'd get infected. Because that person was in surgery for over 15 hours, getting not only her leg reset, but the bleeding reduced from her insides." I said, looking down at our entwined hands. She reached over and lifted my chin up, making me look her square in the eyes.

"Tony, you didn't have to worry. I am fine." She said to me, and I shook my head.

"I didn't know that." I said quietly, and she reached up to run her finger down my jaw line. I shuddered a little at her touch, having not been this close to her in months.

"It is alright now, yes? You don't need to cry over spilt milk. What's done is done." She said, and I smiled at her.

"Yes, what's done is done."

--

Two months later, she was sitting on my couch when I came home from work. She was wearing my OSU t-shirt, and a pair of long pajamas I used in the winter. She had a water bottle in her hand, as the antibiotic and painkillers she was on banned her from drinking alcohol. Her broken leg was resting on the coffee table in front of her, and her rarely used crutches sat in the corner. Her good leg was underneath her, and her arms were resting in her lap. She smiled at me as I entered, and I felt myself warm.

"I thought you were at Ducky's." I said, and she shrugged.

"I left earlier. Told him that I wanted to be home when you arrived. And that I was feeling very uncomfortable in my clothes. Honestly, how do people even manage to live with a cast on their leg?" She asked, and I shrugged. I hung up my jacket and put my stuff down in the hallway. I walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Better than yesterday, but worse than tomorrow." She said, and I nodded.

"It'll get better." I said, and she smiled. She bent up and kissed my cheek, resting her chin on my shoulder. I could feel her breathing in my ear.

"It all will." She said, and I smiled. I pulled her across the couch and into my arms, glad she was finally home.

"I'm so glad I don't have to sit in a waiting room anymore." I said, and she laughed. She moved her head to rest gently on my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"I bet you are. I even thought those chairs looked uncomfortable." She said, and I smiled.

"The next time I want to be in the waiting room, I want it to be by choice. For something exciting, not scary." I said, and she smirked at me.

"Are you suggesting I get pregnant, DiNozzo?" She asked me, and I stopped. I looked at her, and kissed her softly.

"Only if _you_ want to, David. Because, if you don't then I'm fine." I said, and she smirked.

"And what if I say I do?" She teased me, and I looked at her.

Five months ago, she wouldn't have been this loose with me. She would have been stiff, with one-word answers. Five months ago, she would have probably knifed me for suggesting she get pregnant. She would have taken out her gun and shoot me in the face. But now, after only five months, she was giggling at me, and making jokes about it. Five months ago, she wouldn't even be this close to me. Her arms wouldn't be around my torso, and my arms wouldn't be that close to her ass.

"It will be a win-win situation." I said, and she laughed. She moved her head onto my shoulder again, and we relaxed back into each other arms.

Yes, five months ago, nothing was like this.

But that goes to show you: Five months, four agents, three plane transfers, two hospital rooms, and one waiting room could change a lot.

And I was beginning to like change.

* * *

**Idea came while thinking about being in a hospital, and hating the chairs. I know I do, and I can't be the only one gahh.**

Anyway, I got sick eariler, and I should be in bed. I'm not feeling well at all, and it's summer time. Although, there is no SUN!

Reviewss? 

**Goood Afternoon, Good Evening, and Good Morning. :D**


End file.
